This invention relates generally to contacts for coaxial cables, and particularly to contacts of the type described for termination to printed circuit boards and the like.
Coaxial contacts for use with larger size electrical connectors are desirably equipped with tails for easy termination to printed circuit boards, flex print circuits, computer chips and the like, without using the coaxial cable.
It is desirable for the contact to have simplified assembly and construction characteristics; be leakproof; be capable of solder termination and withstanding high ambient temperatures without structural degradation; and be easily removable from the associated connector. A tail arrangement is advantageous for the purposes described in that the tails can be configured as pins or sockets which engage sockets or pins press fitted or soldered onto the printed circuit board and the like.
The present invention accommodates the aforenoted desirable and advantageous features.